Semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size. With the decrease in size, a distance between two components (e.g., a gate layer and a drain contact) of a semiconductor device also continues to decrease, leading to, for example, generation of parasitic capacitance between the two components. For example, parasitic capacitance between may be generated between a gate layer and a drain contact of a semiconductor device, due to, for example, a relatively small distance between the gate layer and the drain contact. Such parasitic capacitance may have undesirable effect while the semiconductor device is used, for example, in high frequency switching operation.